chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson
Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson, also known as Malcolm MacKenzie Wilson, (January 21, 1860 - January 24, 1965) (Known as Malcolm L.M. Wilson, or by his initials as MLW) was a former British navy captain and British Imperialist who served as the second Prime Minister of Chawosauria from January 1, 1900, to December 31, 1909, for one term. Wilson was navy captain of the Sea Campaign against the Chawalliankalitans in the First Brutal War, and he played a critical role at capturing the city of Chawopolis. The city fell in flames and Wilson took over as Military Mayor of the City from January 31, 1896 - December 31, 1899. Emperor Santiago chose Wilson to replace Frederick William Schwartz in 1899, and he was approved by the British, in the 1899 elections for the Chawopolis Palace, he rode his Conservative Party UK into victory, and he enacted a wave of British imperialist policies, thus taking advantage of a Conservative supermajority of 531-69 seats. One Canadian liberal left the liberal caucus in opposition to British Imperialism. Wilson began to have an ideological rift with Santiago, and a wave of Progressivism began to take its toe in Chawosauria. Wilson became unpopular due to the widespread opposition to British rule over Chawosauria. Wilson attended the funeral of Queen Victoria on February 4, 1901. Wilson's eternal fall from grace started in the 1905 legislative elections, he lost 313 seats, resulting in a hung parliament, and in the 1906 U.K. general election, Wilson's Conservative Party got crushed by the U.K. Liberal Party in one of Britain's greatest landslides in British political history, even Wilson's birth land, Scotland, was swept by the Liberals, and Wilson became widely unpopular after this. In Wilson's later Premiership, populism began to take over. Anti-Imperialism sentiment against the British, including against Wilson, spread all over Chawosauria, and then he was denied a second term by Emperor Santiago because of his unpopularity, and he was instead replaced by Garfield Lucas Webster. In the 1909 elections, Wilson's party did manage to gain seats and regained their majority, but with under the leadership of an Australian populist, Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy, and Wilson left office in the face of Webster undoing Wilson's British Imperialist policies and replacing them with Progressive policies. In Wilson's later life, he too turned against British Imperialism in 1928 by joining the National Party of Scotland, Wilson, a Scotsman himself, became in favor of Scottish Nationalism and Independence, and by 1934, the Scottish National Party (that is now known in British politics today) emerged out of the National Party of Scotland, and advocated for Scottish Independence until he died in London, on January 24, 1965, the same day British Prime Minister Winston Churchill passed away. Wilson's death was not reported until 2003. In later 2019, his death received a media firestorm, and on August 3, 2019, Wilson received the Sword of Wilson and the Order of Wilson, but his resting place isn't known. His family and children refused to disclose that information because they want Wilson to be in peace. With the Brexit process now strengthened by the 2019 United Kingdom general election, Wilson could become the fourth prime minister to lose his birth nation-state, the United Kingdom of Great Britain (and Northern Ireland), to Scottish Independence and Northern Irish alienation. But unlike Garfield Lucas Webster, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, and Leonid Ivan Bzovsky, Wilson is not alive to see his birth nation-state collapse. Webster, Bismarck, and Bzovsky seeing their birth (and/or home) nation-states collapse from existence were painful experiences for these three men. Ironically, Wilson would have supported Scottish Independence but is uncertain rather he would've supported Brexit. Early Life Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson was born on January 21, 1860, in Glasgow, Scotland, UK, to James Lyons Wilson II, and Sara Leigh MacKenzie, James L. Wilson II was a partner of James Bryan, the grandfather of Grover Bryan. At the age of 14, Wilson inherited his father's affiliation with the Conservative Party, Wilson's father voted in the 1874 U.K. General Election, for the Conservatives led by Benjamin Disraeli, one of Britain's Prime Ministers. In his time in Oxford College, Wilson was friends with two Exchange Students from the United States, Theodore McClellan, and Garfield Lucas Webster, and like Wilson, they're both future Prime Ministers of Chawosauria under Emperor Santiago, who all three of them never liked when they were serving him one at a time. In terms of politics, McClellan and Webster were both Republicans, McClellan and Webster, who both of them grew up in the Northeastern United States, living in elitist aristocratic childhoods, influenced Wilson to support Racial Equality, Progressivism, and Non-Interventionism. Both McClellan and Webster will go on to die two years apart in Alaska. In 1881, he graduated early from Oxford. Military Service Wilson joined the British navy in 1880 or 1881 and he was deployed to fight in the First Brutal War. First Brutal War on the sea Wilson was the top leader of the Sea campaign against the Chawosaurians waged by the British. Wilson ordered the destruction of coastal Chawosaurian cities, villages, and towns, and killed thousands of Chawosaurian civilians. Capture of Chawopolis City Wilson gained widespread attention by successfully capturing Chawopolis City, ending the war, pressuring the Chawosaurians to surrender, and took over the city whole as Military Mayor. He reigned the occupied city of Chawopolis from 1896 until he was appointed Prime Minister by Emperor Santiago. Premiership (1900-1909) Appointment Johnathan Alexandria was running for the monarchy in the 1899 Chawosaurian direct election to replace Queen Victoria as Supreme Leader. On October 4, 1899, Alexandria chose Wilson, and Wilson was given the task by the opposing party, also his party, to sweep control of the Chawopolis Palace in the 1899 Chawosaurian legislative elections. Alexandria won the election, and Wilson successfully swept his party to control of the Palace, kinda to Alexandria's dismay as a UK Liberal. First Year (1900) Wilson demanded to pass conservative policies, but Santiago wanted to pass classical liberal policies. Wilson and Santiago had an ideological feud with each other. Wilson was a strong believer in Victorian Morality, which began to get Chawosaurians' attention, and having them believe Chawosaurians haven't escaped Victoria's rule. Death of Queen Victoria Queen Victoria died on January 22, 1901, while still in office. Victoria was replaced by her eldest son, Edward, and Victoria was buried next to her husband, Albert. Wilson attended Victoria's funeral on February 4, 1901. Wilson alienated the Chawosaurian people by coming to the state funeral. Policy on Chawosaurian Jews Malcolm Wilson's policies on Jewish people was not positive. One of Chawosauria's most antisemitic Prime Ministers, Wilson commented in 1904 with Garfield Webster how he didn't want to visit New York City because of the city's large Jewish population, and he questioned America for allowing Jewish immigration. Wilson was known for his repeated bullying of Jews, repeatedly making fun of them, commenting about "the size of their noses", and in 1903, Wilson laughed at the idea towards a Jewish Palestine, calling this Zionist idea "idiotic" and "dumb". In 1907, Wilson said that as a child, he was afraid to marry a Jewish woman when he gets older, fearing "negative genetic effects on the children caused by crossbreeding", and said: "I want healthy children, fuck this". Racial Policy Wilson's civil rights record was not so great. Wilson opposed civil rights for non-whites. Wilson's attitudes to Indians was negative. Wilson supported the British colonization of India and Africa. On black people, Wilson banned immigration from Africa, the Middle East, and India. 1905 Midterm Elections In the 1905 Chawosaurian legislative elections, Wilson's Conservative Party UK lost a heavy load of 313 seats. The Liberal Party UK led by James Blair Wellington gained 147 seats, and the Liberal Party of Canada led by Jonathan Déaglán MacAlasdair gained 166 seats. Wellington won the popular vote by a clear majority, 53%. Wilson finished 32% and MacAlasdair finished 13%. 313 seats were the greatest loss of seats for a Prime Minister until the 2017 Chawosaurian legislative elections where Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX lost 500 seats. 1906 UK General Election In the 1906 United Kingdom general election, Wilson's Conservative Party lost by a landslide, losing power over the British Parliament, and Wilson, a Conservative himself, felt a blistering defeat. Wilson just recently lost his majority to the Chawosaurian factions of the UK Liberal Party, the same Liberal Party that won the 1906 UK elections. Wilson's loss of Scotland to the Liberals in Britain was a big one, and it reached the Chawosaurian headlines by February 28, 1906, with his opponents ridiculed Wilson for his own homeland turning against his party. MacAlasdair commented, "Even Wilson's Britain gets it, even they have some sense". Wilson lost two elections, one in Chawosauria, and the other in his home country, Britain, even his homeland, Scotland, turned against him. Late-Term Unpopularity Wilson's popularity falls after 1906. By 1907, Wilson was so unpopular that he decided not to run again for a second term as Prime Minister, but Emperor Santiago denied Wilson a second term after the 1906 British elections. Anti-Establishment sentiment began to takeover in Chawosauria. Anti-Establishment sentiment against British partisan rule over Chawosauria. The public saw Wilson as the leader of the British Establishment. Populism began to rise, and Emperor Santiago decided to choose a successor for Wilson, someone who is against the two parties. Garfield Lucas Webster, the reformist, a progressive, and pro-labor outsider. 1909 Legislative Elections One outsider, Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy, a Conservative like Wilson, but a political outsider who "embodies" Andrew Jackson. MacCarthy was viewed as the "Chawosaurian Andrew Jackson". MacCarthy led his Conservative Party to regain their majority of 97 gains, 316 seats, while still losing the popular vote in the 1909 Chawosaurian legislative elections on the last day of Wilson's premiership. Notable political rockstars of 1909 were also elected to the Palace, one of them was future Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, a prominent member of the famous aristocratic family, Bismarck family. Post-Premiership (1910-1965) Wilson retired in 1910, and not much is known about his post-premiership life. It is known that in 1928, 18 years after leaving office, Wilson turned against his Conservative Party, and became a Scottish Nationalist. Wilson renounced his pro-British imperialist past, and began demanding for an Independent Scotland, and an end to the British Empire. Wilson shifted left of the political spectrum, and then began supporting civil rights, condemned his past racist views, and supported all civil rights. One or two of his children were killed in World War II in The Blitz, and it is unclear how Wilson lived in WWII era Britain. Wilson died on 24 January 1965 in London according to documents. His resting place is unknown. Legacy Wilson is less remembered by Chawosaurians. There are no memorials to Wilson, and there are no mention of him by Chawosaurian historians. See also * Frederick William Schwartz - predecessor * Garfield Lucas Webster - successor Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Left-Wing Nationalism Category:Left-Wing Populist Category:Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria Category:Wilson Family